A Lost Love
by CbDr177
Summary: My rewritten sequel to Aladdin and His... It's been five years since Aladdin has brought Senna back to Agrabah. She's been having nightmares of her past and runs off to her old hovel, where she meets a mysterious man.
1. The Lost One

Disclaimer: I ONLY own Senna, Cara, Kamal and Afar :D

She wandered the streets of the city. But what city? Where was she? How did she even get to this foreign place? This wasn't her home; no, this wasn't Agrabah. It looked somewhat like the city…the tan, coarse ground, some old almost crumbling buildings. She walked around some more. The city seemed oddly familiar but yet still alien. She examined the buildings, houses, and streets. It all seemed so familiar. _Where am I?_ She kept asking herself, but the answer just wouldn't come to her. She simply continued to walk deeper and deeper into the city. With every step she took an added sense of familiarity came to her mind. Suddenly she came upon it; a building so familiar that all doubt of where she was disappeared, a building which held many memories of her past life. She wandered the streets again now confident of where she was, Afar. She turned around and saw a figure in the shadows.

"Who-?" She started to ask. But before she could make out another word, the man stepped out of the darkness.

It was Kamal. But not exactly the same as she had last seem her best friend. He seemed thinner; his skin was tanned even deeper and darker from too much sun exposure (she could only assume) and he had a terrible look in his eyes. He looked at her with an expression of helplessness, despair. She could only look at him with the same expression and she felt tears well in her eyes. She tried to blink them away and this seemed to work.

"Senna" He said his voice slightly raspy and tired.

"I'm sorry Kamal" she said as she walked to him. He backed away from her, now his expression turning into anger, rage. His face tightened and he clenched his jaw multiple times. She could see the muscles on the bottom of his cheeks rise and fall, a sure sign of his resentment…probably for her.

"Why? Why did you do it Senna?" He asked her, trying to calm himself down. His face relaxed only slightly, his jaw muscles still clenching.

"Kamal…I don't-" She started, but broke down. Now she let the tears go…she was being weak, a trait she despised in anyone, especially herself. But this was her friend…her only friend. The one person she was supposed to treasure and take care of and she just left him out to dry. She abandoned him never to find him again.

"Well once I'm dead we'll know who to blame" He said, that sad expression back on his face. He turned to go, but she yelled for him to come back, for him not to leave. But he wouldn't listen, he just kept walking until she saw behind him a man…a guard come out of an alleyway, a knife in his hand, poised to kill; poised to kill Kamal.

Senna shot her eyes open. She was gasping for breath. She felt her lungs closing up, not letting the much needed air into her body. She sat upright and continued sucking in the fresh air that blew in from her massive window near her bed. Finally she could feel her airways letting the air inside. She closed her eyes and rubbed her head, as she calmed down from her nightmare. Within seconds her breathing slowed to a normal pace and she stood up, out of her bed.

She walked to the balcony still recovering from the dream. Once there she grasped onto the hand rail of the balcony and looked at the rising sun, it was so beautiful with warm yellow lights beaming from the burning sun on the horizon. _I don't deserve this; I don't deserve to enjoy this beautiful view, this palace, any of it! I'm a horrible person and I should just-_

"Aunt Senna!" A young girl of five said running to Senna's door. She opened it and peeked in. Senna turned around and gestured for Cara to come in the room with a sweet smile, trying to change her disposition for her little niece. Cara walked over to Senna.

"Why are you up so early sweetheart?" Senna asked, now leaning her back against the balcony.

"I wanted you to tell me a story about Ali" Cara said, smiling a massive smile up at Senna and swaying from side to side with her hands clasped behind her.

Ever since Cara was born Aladdin had been telling her stories of a young man named Ali. Ali was an orphaned boy who had lived on the streets for most of his life. He told her of the wonderful adventures this poor boy had gone on (most of which happened as part of his everyday life) and how he had found the love of his life, the daughter of nobility. And so both Jasmine and Senna started to tell the stories to the little girl as well, promising they wouldn't tell Cara what the stories of Ali were really based on. Of course though, the two adult women in Aladdin's life didn't like keeping the secret of Cara's father's life from her but at least Aladdin had promised when she was older and ready he would tell his daughter the truth.

Senna moved from the balcony to her bed, sat down on the edge, and patted next to her, indicating Cara should come over and sit down with her aunt.

"Which one?" Senna asked.

"The one about the carpet ride," Cara said walking to Senna's bed. She jumped up to help herself get on the bed and plopped herself next to Senna, causing herself, the bed and Senna to bounce a little before Senna laughed out loud. She looked down at her niece and smiled.

"Which carpet ride?"

"The first one with Iris"

"Ah…okay, well…Ali decided to take Iris on a magic carpet ride to make up for calling her a prize while he had been talking to her father earlier that day. So he held his hand out, asking her to come onto the carpet with him. 'Do you trust me?' He asked and she now knew that Ali was that boy she had seen in the marketplace and so she took his hand and onto the carpet she went. Ali took Iris all around the world, to different places with different cultures. And then they-"

Senna looked up mid sentence to find Aladdin leaning against her doorpost, arms crossed and smiling at the scene before him. When Senna stopped telling the story Aladdin walked in and Cara turned to see what Senna was looking at. At the sight of her father a large smile found its way to her face and she patted the empty space next to herself for her dad to sit down. Aladdin sat exactly where his young daughter had proposed and wrapped his arms around his little girl.

"So, what are we doing today girls?"

"Senna's telling me a story about Ali" Cara said turning her full attention to Senna, cueing Senna to continue the story. But just as she was going to,

"Which one?" Aladdin asked.

"The one about the carpet ride" Cara said, not even turning to her father, but looking at Senna with wide eyes, waiting for the rest of the story.

"So they had finished their-"

"Which carpet ride?"

Senna sighed to herself in annoyance. Then both Cara and Senna looked at each other and rolled their eyes as if on cue.

"Daddy, why don't you listen and you'll find out…men" Senna told her brother, giving him a look that clearly meant don't interrupt the story again. Aladdin laughed at the two girls' concentration on the story and gave Senna a nod of approval to continue the story.

"Thank you…anyway, they had finished the wonderful ride (probably the best night Iris had had in her entire life) and Ali took her to a rooftop in China!"

"Wow" Cara said in amazement even though she had heard the story plenty of times. Aladdin laughed a little to himself.

And so Senna finished her story of Ali to her two listeners. Cara clapped wildly at the end while Aladdin clapped a little, smiling at his daughter once again.

"Ali should have just told Iris who he really is though…why did he think she wouldn't like him because he was poor?" Cara asked Senna, cocking her head to one side.

"A lot of people didn't like Ali because he was poor. People thought he was a bad person because he didn't have any money and maybe he was just scared Iris would think the same way" Aladdin explained.

"Cara…why don't you go see if mommy's awake yet, she was still sleeping when I came in here…alright?" Aladdin asked.

"Okay" Cara said as she skipped away to Aladdin and Jasmine's room. Once the door was closed behind Cara Aladdin faced his sister.

"You've been up a while" Aladdin gave Senna a weary smile.

He knew Senna hadn't had a full week of good night sleeps since she had come home. Her eyes had a slight darkness under them. Ever since she had first come to the palace from Afar she had never completely been the same as he remembered her to be. Of course her arrest and imprisonment had changed her somewhat but he could also see a sort of longing in her eyes that none of those other experiences would have given her. She had the look in her eyes that he must have had when he had lost her, and never thought he would see his sister again. That losing her had all been his own fault and the only thing he wanted in the world was to have her back again at home. _She feels the same way…about Kamal._ _But it's not her fault; she tried all she could._

"Aladdin, I think you should tell Cara about Ali. How do you think she's going to feel when she finds out?" Senna said to break the silence between the siblings.

"Senna please…do you think I'm an idiot?" Aladdin asked smiling at Senna. Senna just looked down at her lap and sighed.

"It's Kamal isn't it?"

No reply.

"If you want we could go back into the city and look for him again…" He offered. Aladdin would do anything Senna wanted to find her friend. He wanted to make her life in the palace as comfortable as possible, as carefree as anyone should feel in the palace…especially if they had lived in the conditions the two had lived in beforehand.

"No, there's no point he could be anywhere, he could have died looking for _me _in the desert, he could have died of starvation, he could be in prison!"

"No Senna! You don't know if any of that's true! If anything _had_ happened to him it wasn't _your_ fault anyway! If he wanted to go out to find you it was his own choice, nothing _you_ did made him choose that!"

"Aladdin, it's been five years…I'm never-" Senna started but then buried her face in Aladdin's chest. The tears just began to well up in her eyes and roll down her cheeks uncontrollably. She just sat there, sobbing, trying not to sound so loud because she hated crying. To Senna crying showed she was weak, she hated showing fear and weakness. It was something she couldn't do when she lived on the streets and the habit had stuck.

Aladdin put his arm around his sister and rubbed her arm back and forth trying to sooth her. He tried calming her with his voice telling her it was alright and it will all be okay some day. This seemed to calm Senna slightly as she came off of Aladdin's chest and her sobs slowed. She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffled until she had completely stopped crying. Then she looked at Aladdin for a few seconds. Simply staring into his eyes and he gave her a smile. Senna wrapped her arms tightly around her brother.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Aladdin…I think I need to go back home"

"Why? You…" Aladdin sighed in distress. He honestly didn't want Senna to go back to their home…their hovel. Life was so much better here, they had everything they could ever want. Well almost everything, he knew his sister needed freedom…real freedom, to be able to go out and do whatever she wanted when she wanted. She had been so used to living without rules that that was the only way she could live. And he couldn't exactly give that to her in the palace.

Aladdin had kept Senna in the palace for most of the time she had been living with him and Jasmine. She would occasionally go to their home or out in the marketplace to remember the old life and relive it if only for a few moments. But Aladdin didn't want his younger sister getting hurt. He knew too well the dangers of the city.

"Alright but-"

"Thank you Aladdin, I'll see you later" Senna said, wiping her eyes one last time. She walked to her closet, into the very back and pulled out a box. She grabbed some clothes, went to the washroom, put them on and left.

"But..." Aladdin started as Senna closed the door to her room shut.

Senna walked out of the palace with a bundle of what looked like clothes under her arm. She ran down the palace steps as fast as she could so no one would see the future sultan's sister leaving the vicinity. She found her way into an alleyway once she had actually made it into the city and unraveled the bundle of clothes and placed it over her body, it was a dark brown cloak. She wanted to be seen or noticed as little as possible, which wasn't too hard for her anyway because many people didn't even know what she looked like…she _was_ only the future sultan's sister and rarely made a public appearance.

Once the cloak was on, she started towards her hovel. But on the way she couldn't help but notice a certain guard surveying the area. She saw his eyes intently looking at a young boy who was examining some fruit at a nearby fruit stall. She saw the boy was readying himself to take one of the colorful pieces of fruit before him and all she could think was how she had done similar maneuvers her whole life. She looked back at the guard and then the boy. The guard was just waiting for the boy to take the fruit and then he would have him, caught thieving.

Senna walked towards the guard and hit his elbow with her own, causing the guard to lose his focus on the boy and fruit stand for a moment.

"I am so sorry sir" Senna said, bowing slightly to the guard and walking away, her cloak tightly wrapped around her.

She looked back at the scene before she was out of eye-sight and saw no boy near the stall, but the vendor shouting about his wares to the public. She smiled to herself as she neared her old home.

But Senna didn't see the young man, watching the whole scene play out, including Senna's actions.

Up another abandoned home, a jump through a rooftop and up a few rickety stairs; and Senna was truly home. She looked around the place; it hadn't changed much. She hadn't been there for a few months and she didn't see any difference to what it had previously looked like. But then she felt something quite odd. She couldn't place her finger on it but her home had this sense of being used; something she knew couldn't be true, no one was living there now. Then she noticed one corner of the hovel that had previously been bare now held a dark cloak.


	2. A Visit Home

Senna could hear footsteps coming up the few stairs to her old hovel. She turned her head in the direction of the noise and knew she had no way out of the hovel. Well…she _did _have the partially crumbled wall opposite her. She had never actually jumped out of the "window" before, but Aladdin had told her he had when he had first met Jasmine. So she started for the opening, putting one leg up on it, she was ready to jump down.

"Who the hell are you?" A young man asked, coming out from the darkness of the "stairwell" and into the actual room of Senna's former home.

"Uh…I'm uh…" Senna stammered. She wasn't exactly sure what she should say. She couldn't tell this man who she was; well it was more that she didn't want to tell this man who she was. She _had _been trying to stay unknown and pretty much unseen while she was in the city. The boy just looked at her, his eyebrows knitted together.

"You know what? It doesn't matter, just get out of here! Get your own place to stay!" He said, getting closer to her.

"I'm, uh…I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone lived here" Senna said, climbing back down to the floor, but staying near the window. She wasn't sure she wanted to leave yet.

"Yeah well someone does, so get out of here!" He angrily told her. Senna walked a little closer to him and now that her mind wasn't occupied by jumping out the window, she looked at his features.

He was a tall young man with deeply tanned skin. He was built and disheveled, both traits probably acquired from years of living on the streets. Senna couldn't deny, the man was quite attractive with black curly hair and big brown eyes. The man had a scar on his cheek that ran up next to his eye. Senna figured the man had been in some sort of street fight and had been cut in the middle of it.

He was clenching his jaw open and shut.

Senna could only think one thing. _No, no, this can't be him; he's gone, he's not in Agrabah. _Senna never wanted to think that he could be alive let alone in Agrabah. She didn't want to build up some load of excitement all to have it crushed when she finally found out the truth about her old friend once and for all. She couldn't put herself through that because she had been living with feelings so similar during her past and she couldn't let herself feel that way again. She couldn't handle having herself lose something so precious to her…again. Losing was all she knew and if she never had something she couldn't lose it. She was going to prove herself right, that this wasn't him.

"Who are you?" Senna asked completely ignoring the man's forcing her out of his home.

"What…why?" The young man asked, being thrown off. Why did she care who he was? And wasn't it time he got her out of his home. This girl could go sleep outside for all he cared, this was his home and his home only; he found it first and those are the rules of the streets he grew up on.

"I'm just…you sort of remind me of someone I knew once. Never mind it's nothing…" She said shaking herself of the idea that this could possibly be him. She looked at her feet in almost embarrassment of thinking who the man could quite well have been.

The man just gave her a quizzical look, cocking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow. Then he suddenly jerked his head upright and smiled to himself. Senna looked up and noticed he was smiling. To say the least she was very confused. She knew what kind of person this man must have been. Years of living on the streets and fighting to survive has made him territorial and defensive. He obviously doesn't like people and doesn't trust them either. People like him did not smile…especially at strangers who they usually feel threatened by. The man could tell she was confused.

"You were that girl that helped the little kid in the market today" He said, getting less tense and relaxing his muscles so that he was standing like a normal person (not in a stance where he was practically ready to fight at any minute). He stopped clenching his jaw muscles.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Senna said, she now felt like the one who was in danger. No one had seen her; she was wearing her cloak…her cloak. _Damnit! This man must have been watching somewhere in the back ground and had noticed it! Naturally he has to live here!_

"Why _did _you help that boy?" He asked sitting down. Now he was the one ignoring the other's words.

Senna made no attempt at answering.

"Listen, I know you did it. It's not something to be ashamed of. Not many people would do a thing like that…help a starving kid I mean."

"Well, why are you here anyway?" He said, changing the subject, seeing that this woman clearly had her own objections about revealing information about herself.

"I used to…I knew someone who lived here once"

"Really? What happened to them?"

"He moved up in the world." Senna laughed at her own words. Yeah, Aladdin certainly _had _moved up in status and living conditions.

"So where are you from?" He asked an eyebrow arched.

"Um…I guess you could just say…I'm uh…rich" Senna was fumbling with her fingers trying to find the right words to use in explaining as little possible about herself and still telling this boy a little bit who she was. She couldn't lie to herself, this man, now that he was acting rather nice to her, wasn't such a bad person. She could probably get away with telling him her problems and confiding in him, and would then most likely never see him again in her life.

"Then shouldn't you be home, your parents are probably worried about you or something like that" He said rolling his eyes and looking out of the "window" at the city. Senna noticed his gesture when he mentioned parents and it made her think so much of Kamal. She remembered whenever they would see children with their parents he'd roll his eyes at them and say how stupid everything was. He would start a speech about "how unfair life was" and "those kids don't even deserve anything they own" and "they don't realize how lucky they are!" Senna would just smile and laugh at him, even though she felt the same way he did. Life had never been fair to either of the two, yet there were so many people out there who had it so good for them. Now Senna had everything she could have ever wanted, yet it didn't seem like enough. She so desperately wanted to have Kamal back. Maybe she understood those rich people a little bit more. Maybe they never really had _everything _they wanted; maybe they could never get the one thing they really wanted from life. _No, those families we had watched our whole lives couldn't have lost something like a best friend, they just wanted more money or a better meal or a warmer blanket. They never only wanted to eat something once in a while, or nor freeze at night, or get out of a harsh prison…_

"No, they wouldn't" Senna practically whispered looking out at the city as well now. She sighed as she noticed the palace. Once she had looked at the palace with such yearning; yearning to have a real family, to have enough money or food to live comfortably, to have a home with a bed. Now she only looked at the palace as a building. It was just a very big, richly decorated building.

"So…uh…what's a rich girl like _you _knowing someone who lived in a place like _this_?"

Suddenly Senna snapped back into the reality of where she was and what she was doing. She was with a young man whom she didn't even know and could be a murdering thief for all she _did _know. She was sitting in her old hovel in disguise as a commoner (well compared to the princess that she was) talking about herself with this stranger and reflecting on her own life to herself. _What am I doing here? _She wondered to herself and realized she had to leave her old home.

"I'm sorry, I…I have to go" She said getting up and practically running out of there.

"Yeah, like I said" He said after her. He knew her rich parents were probably worried sick in their rich home about their rich daughter. He had been right; he knew rich people and hated them but he couldn't help wondering about this girl. She seemed interesting…almost familiar to him. But he couldn't place it. One thought crossed his mind as to who she could have been but he just shook it out of his head the minute it entered. But then he noticed how fast it took her to get out of his hovel.

To any normal rich girl getting down the old, half broken stairs from that hovel would be a hard task in complete light, let alone the dark corridor that held the stairs. But from her own years of running up and down those very same stairs and years of light footwork concerning thieving it took Senna mere seconds to get out of there. The young man took note of her agility.

Senna wrapped the cloak tightly around her body as she headed into the town. It was a little after noon and she wasn't ready to go home just yet. She needed some breathing time and just to be safe didn't want to come into the palace to find Aladdin give her some talk about going out in the city like this or help Jasmine with any number of projects she might have for her or even (and she hated to admit this) take care of Cara for the rest of the day. She just needed some time to herself and now that she didn't have her old home to think in she was going to have to find another place.

So in the meantime she roamed the streets. She took in all of the buildings, old and new. She tried to see what had changed since the last time she had really taken a good look at Agrabah. Well, the buildings themselves hadn't really changed but she noticed there seemed to be a few more children out in the streets recently. A new vender was out selling vegetables and there was a man yelling something about Arabian horses that looked new to the city. She took in the general appearance of the people of Agrabah and really realized something that had been a large discussion at the palace since Senna had first been brought there and probably even before. There were only a few beggars out at certain corners or outside of shops. She could probably count the number of dirty looking children walking the streets using only her fingers. When Senna had lived there as a child, she had only been one of the many dirt poor children who had lived on the streets or abandoned buildings. The people of Agrabah had been primarily poor or at least not well-to-do. This was all due to the Sultan keeping most of his own large treasury locked away somewhere in the palace instead of investing it into helping the city and its people.

But ever since Aladdin had taken over and gotten rid of Jafar along with his money policies the city of Agrabah was seeing brighter days. Aladdin had brought something to the palace that had never had the chance to be there before. He brought reality. The Sultan along with his family and advisors had all either lived in the palace or in extremely wealthy homes their entire lives. None of them knew anything about the wide suffering of the needy. They didn't even know what it was like to miss a meal. But with Aladdin came the explanation of the real need to change the city of Agrabah and so he did, little by little the people of Agrabah were becoming in a general sense wealthier.

Senna walked deeper into the market and noticed an elderly man sitting in front of a small clothing shop, leaning his back against its wall. He was rugged and obviously homeless. The man held out his shaking, bony hand and was probably asking for a coin to buy a piece of bread. She saw this poor unfortunate creature out of the corner of her eye and sighed. She looked around at all the food carts and saw a woman in her forties selling breads and grains. Senna walked closer to it in order to steal from her. This was always how Senna did things, even if she could have paid for anything she desired, but she hadn't brought money with her. But she checked the pockets of her cloak anyway. And lo and behold her fingers found a few coins in her left pocket. Only one person could have put them there.

Even though Senna was rarely able to get outside the palace walls Aladdin liked to take precautions with her. As much as he didn't want to believe it, he knew Senna _needed _to get outside and away from the palace life because she wasn't really meant to do any of it; he knew that because he wasn't meant for any of it either and sometimes it was a struggle to not run away from the palace. He knew that on first instinct Senna would and always will steal something if she needed it. Or maybe even steal things she didn't need, now that she could afford anything her heart desired. He knew this because he knew Senna pretty well, and just like Aladdin she enjoyed her previous occupation as thief and couldn't help it digging its way into her forever. And so Aladdin had placed a few coins in her cloak pocket to remind her that she didn't need to steal and he would rather she remember; remember that they didn't live in a hovel anymore and could virtually have whatever they wanted or needed simply by paying for it.

So with a sigh Senna dug out the coins, went over to the baker's cart and bought a small parcel of different types and shapes of breads. She pulled the hood of her cloak around her face and began a light jog towards the old beggar. She did not stop by his feet and hand him the package. She dropped it as lightly as she could and ran out of there, picking up her pace. The old man picked it up and called out for her in a raspy overused voice but when she was out of sight he opened it and with wide eyes thanked Allah for the wonderful gift.

Once Senna neared the palace entrance she turned from the huge doors and climbed a tree whose branches were growing into the wall surrounding the gardens. Another tree was practically waiting for her in the garden and with a slight jump she went from one tree to the next and was back in the confinements of the palace. She sighed of relief and was about to turn around when she heard,

"Aunt Senna! Why were you climbing that tree?" The cute high pitched voice of Cara asked Senna, almost startling her into a fall. But Senna found herself, turned around and took off her cloak's hood.

"Cara, what are you doing here?" Senna asked confused. Usually at this time Cara was having lessons. Whether it is manners or arithmetic Senna was pretty sure Cara was supposed to be inside now.

"Aunt Senna, it's five! I'm done with my lessons!" Cara made a disgusted face at the mention of lessons and Senna laughed, and calmed herself down from the initial shock of her little niece. But five! Senna had clearly lost track of time while in the city. Aladdin just might murder her.

"Alright well…I have to go inside and do a few things. Why don't you stay out here though? It's nice out"

"Okay" And off Cara went, skipping through the garden and was soon accompanied by Rajah who had recently come out of the palace and was slowly making his way towards the little girl he seemed to have loved from birth.

Senna hurried into the palace as she took off her cloak and rolled it up into a ball and held it under her arms. She was met by Aladdin.


	3. Troubled Minds

I'm super sorry I just started school again and was kinda consumed in it…and I was also somewhat in a writer's block (even though I know where the story is going but you all know how it is…) So I'm back with the third chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still only own any characters you do not recognize from Aladdin :'(

"Senna, you've been gone the whole day. I thought something had happened to you. Are you alright?" Aladdin said, truly concerned about his sister. She had left the palace in such a hurry, he had barely been able to tell her to watch herself and be safe.

Aladdin had to admit to himself he was a little hypocritical about the way he acted and felt towards Senna, or as he would like to put it, ambivalent (to make things sound better to himself). He obviously wanted Senna to be safe and didn't want her to leave the palace just like this. He wanted her to stay near him most of the time. But at the same time even he had to get out of the palace on occasion (although rarely now that everything in his life was straightened up). He also knew that the reason he was alright with living and staying in the palace was because he had Jasmine and Cara…he had his whole family and all of his friends right there. But Senna…Senna still had that one person who, if he was there, would make her want to stay in the palace, enjoy it, and never leave again. Still Senna was different from Aladdin because she had seen more, being sent to prison, and he could only imagine what that was like. None the less he would like to lock her in the palace out of harm's way. He knew it was a horrible thing to want but he loved his little sister and when he had first lost her…he didn't know what to do with himself. The feeling of losing her, probably forever, he never wanted to feel that again, it had probably been the single worst moment of his life. He could remember the day so clearly…

He had come back home and told Abu the horrible news.

_How could I possibly let them take her? What's wrong with me? Am I insane? I'm a horrible brother. She left her life in my hands and the one thing I'm supposed to do is make sure nothing happens to her! I promised mom…I promised her…I promised myself, I would never let them take her, never let them take her from me, from home! _

Aladdin had been pacing the floor of his hovel thinking about the scene that had just taken place before him, and couldn't come up with one good reason why he had done what he had done. He racked his brain for a solution to the question that was plaguing him, while Abu merely looked on, worriedly at his best friend. _Why did I listen to her? She's just a kid! Why didn't I just go and help her? She knew I wouldn't have been able to get away with it, I know that too, but…ah! I could have at least tried, could have told them to take me instead. No, she knew they would have never allowed that' they would have just taken the two of us and they would have won! But I don't care, I don't give a crap whether they would have won or not! I don't care about them and their stupid code. It's not a game of honor! Why didn't she realize that? It's not about sacrificing herself for the greater good…to save her brother! How could i- crunch_

Aladdin had slammed his fist into the wall of his hovel, causing little pebbles to fly from the stones, and some sand to come out as well. Abu shuttered with the impact. _I'm such an idiot, why did I let her do it?_

Aladdin punched the wall again, this time harder than the last and with the other hand. Abu scurried away in fright of his friend. He couldn't take the anger in Aladdin and immediately left their home.

"What's wrong with me?" He yelled at himself, punching the wall another time.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked softer this time, sliding down the wall. He began to sob, raising his hands (which were still clenched in fists) up to his face, covering it from the world. He didn't realize his knuckles were now raw and bleeding.

"Yeah, I just needed to get out, I had to go…home" Senna said, her voice getting lost somewhere in her own thoughts. To Aladdin, she seemed calm and normal, compared to how he now felt on account of his harsh memories flooded through his brain.

"Senna, I just want you to be safe, o-" Aladdin started, lightly holding Senna's arms at foots length.

"You know, someone lives at home?" She asked, ignoring her brother's words, looking up at him with a quizzical look on her face.

"What?"

"Someone else lives there now"

"But everyone in the city knows that was our old home, no one would live there now!" Aladdin said, letting go of Senna, actually a bit confused.

Everyone living in Agrabah _did _know that hovel and people tried to steer clear of it, only because it was the prince's old home and was practically considered a landmark to most. Once word had gotten out about Aladdin becoming prince by marrying Jasmine, rumors spread around, causing everyone at the time to notice the dilapidated building. Now a day's people would walk by the building, stop and tell each other "Oh this is prince Aladdin's old home. If a poor boy could go so far as to become prince, who knows what the rest of us may soon become?" So the building also became a somewhat symbol to the citizens of Agrabah and the tale of that hovel was spread to the children of Agrabah as well. So Aladdin wondered how someone _could_ live there when practically no one but Senna and Aladdin would go near it.

"That wouldn't mean that person would have to _not_ be from Agrabah, would it?" Senna asked, confused herself, now realizing the gravity of the situation. If Aladdin was right, and he probably was, then that man living there couldn't be from Agrabah; he must have just come from some other city. And if the person came from _another city,_ well…

"No! It can't be! I won't believe it!" Senna said and stormed away, to her own room, shut the door and stayed there the whole night.

Aladdin sighed in distress for his sister, but let her leave, knowing deep down that she needed to be alone. He didn't understand what she was talking about, but kept thinking about it that night. After dinner with his daughter, wife and father-in-law Jasmine and Aladdin went to put Cara to bed. Once she was in the covers just about ready to go to sleep she asked the two,

"Where's aunt Senna? I saw her come into the palace but after that I didn't see her all day!" She asked a little sad, missing her favorite and only aunt. Jasmine gave Aladdin a curious look as well. But Aladdin just shook his head at her for the time being.

"Nothing sweetheart, aunt Senna just had a long day and had to rest" Aladdin said. He bent down, gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead, stroked her hair and left the room. Jasmine kissed Cara as well and followed Aladdin to the married couple's own bed. Once in bed Jasmine asked in words what she had wanted to ask Aladdin previously.

"Cara was right; I didn't even see Senna today. Where has she been?" Aladdin sighed.

"She…uh…she went…home"

"Aladdin, you and I can only imagine what she must be going through. I mean five years! I could barely live without you for a few days." Aladdin put his arm around Jasmine's shoulder and she cuddled closer to the love of her life.

"But they were just friends! We _love _each other, it's gotta be different!"

"You think they're only friends?" Jasmine asked, smiling wide and looking up at Aladdin.

"What do you mean?" Aladdin asked a little defensive. Jasmine laughed.

"You know, Senna is so lucky to have such a protective brother like you." Aladdin's eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, _I_ think that after living with that boy for three years, being as close as they must have had to have been. Maybe Senna came to see him as more than just a friend…and maybe _she_ doesn't even know herself. But she's never been truly happy since she's been here. Even if I didn't know her before I can tell…she could be happier I'm sure of it."

Aladdin just stayed silent, contemplating what Jasmine had told him and took it all in. She was probably right, but he didn't even know this Kamal boy. He didn't know a thing about him. But maybe there was some truth to what Jasmine was saying. He couldn't deny Senna was definitely _not _as happy as she used to be when she was younger and the two were living off of the little food they stole and wearing some old clothes that barely kept them warm during the night. But Aladdin had to rationalize with himself. All of her unhappiness couldn't be from Kamal; it could be from her imprisonment, living in a foreign city for all those years, being a street rat her whole life…or it _could _mostly be from losing Kamal. If only Aladdin had really _known _the boy! If only-

Aladdin suddenly sat upright as he had been reviewing Senna's words earlier that day.

"He could be him!" He said realizing why Senna had taken Aladdin's explanation about their old home so seriously.

"Aladdin, who's him?" Jasmine asked, sitting up as well. Aladdin sighed and mussed his hair.

"Senna met some boy when she went home and she thinks it might be-"

"You don't think…"

"I don't know. I don't want her to get her hopes up. I mean we've visited all the nearby cities _and _went back to Afar to look for him. But we never found him. And we've both had our eyes out for him here in Agrabah. But we _still _haven't found him; she's been crushed so many times I don't…" Aladdin rubbed his eyes, upset at his sister's predicament.

"Well, she probably gave up…until now of course" Jasmine rubbed Aladdin's back, trying to soothe him. He sighed again.

"Why don't we go to sleep and we can finish talking about this in the morning"

And with that the couple called it a night, Aladdin's mind wandering until the moment the late hour caressed his mind to sleep.


	4. A Descision Made

I know, I know it's been forever (well maybe not FOREVER) but I was just very out of it and not concerned with writing and I wasn't inspired. But now I am and so here's the next chapter to A Lost Love! Enjoy! By the way if you've been reading my first Senna story: Aladdin and His… I love all of you! I have over 1,000 hits and I don't know if that's a lot in the Aladdin world of fan-fiction but it makes me SUPER happy! So thank you guys!

Disclaimer: Senna, Afar (if I mention it) and certain others are mine, the rest are Disney's

Senna was in her old hovel again, sitting by the "window." The piece of cloth that hung as a makeshift curtain was pulled back, revealing the palace and city of Agrabah to Senna. She touched the stone wall of her old home and traced the sand colored wall with her fingers down to the very place she was sitting. She missed her home. That was something she couldn't deny to herself. But she never could exactly tell herself why, because well…she didn't even know. Well she _had _missed Aladdin when she had been arrested by the guards that wonderful day. The day when her life seemed to change forever, and at the time, it had changed for the worse. She remembered the nights sitting in the cell, cold and hungry, alone and beaten. She could remember those days so vividly, that any mere mention of prison brought back a flood of the painful memories. But her life has soon changed for the better. Through her incarceration and being sent to Afar she had met Kamal, her best friend…maybe something more.

If only she could talk to him once more, find out if he had loved her. The thought had in fact crossed her mind a few times over her three year friendship with Kamal. They looked out for each other, made sure the other was safe and Kamal had been so kind to her on many an occasion. And still, the two could talk about anything, serious matters and they would listen to each other with such intensity. They could really understand each other.

Well, that was why Senna was there, at her hovel, waiting for that young man she had met the previous day. She had thought it over and decided she had better find out for sure this time. She wasn't going to go running away because she thought what she was doing was crazy, which it probably was, no, she was going to just straight out ask that man what his name was and where he was from and if he knew her. She would-

She heard those footsteps she had heard yesterday, come up the old, half broken stairs to the room she was sitting so patiently in. When the man came up to the level of his room, he stopped as he noticed the girl he had talked to yesterday sitting right there, at his "window's" ledge. He raised his eyebrows, then smiled devilishly and laughed. Senna just looked at him.

"So, you're back, I see"

"Yes, I am"

The man remembered how fast Senna had left his home the day before and was curious as to how she was able to get out of there so quickly without experience…he was suspicious.

"Who are you?" They both asked in unison. They each chuckled lightly to themselves.

"My name's Adir"

Senna shot her eyes open, forcing herself to wake up from her dream. She took a few deep breathes in and out, bringing herself back to reality. _It wasn't real, it wasn't real. There's nothing to worry about, it wasn't real. A dream, that's all that it was…nothing more, just some bad nightmare my mind conjured up. It's always possible._

And that was when Senna knew she couldn't keep telling herself that she believed Kamal was dead, somewhere in the desert. She knew deep down that she really believed he was alive…somewhere.

The sun was beginning to pop up on the horizon, a few bright yellow and orange rays shooting out to the world. Senna sighed, got out of bed and dressed herself in some old clothes, followed by her cloak. She opened her door slightly; making sure no one was in the expansive hallway. Once she was satisfied with the amount of total silence in the area, she quietly sneaked out of the palace and into the city.

Since the day had only just begun most of the city-goers weren't out and about yet. But there were a few vendors, children, and people of the city walking through the maze that was the marketplace of Agrabah. Among the few people and carts there was a grain and bread vender setting up his wares, pulling loaded bags beside and in front of his cart and pilling up various breads on the flat surface of his cart.

Senna noticed a small boy looking at the cart; actually he seemed to be staring at it. His clothes were more rags than actual articles of clothing and he was thin. His face had light patches of soot on it and his eyes were wide, probably with the thought of the food that was in front of him. The boy couldn't be more than eight. Senna couldn't help but feel the pain that the boy was in. Before she even knew what she was doing she was by the cart, waiting for the man to look away when she would grab a few pitas that were already stationed on a wooden plate. A man dressed in a dark cloak, quite similarly to Senna, was watching from a distance through the darkness of his hood.

Once the man was trying to lift a bag off of the ground to move it in front of his cart, Senna made her move and grabbed a piece of the bread. She spun on her heels and barely took one step before her other hand was grabbed by a much larger hand than her own.

_Damnit!_

"Don't you think you're going to steal from _me _and get away with it, little girl!" The man sneered at Senna. He spun her around to face him, which caused her hood to fall back, exposing her face.

"Sir I-" she began, but honestly, Senna had nothing legitimate to say to the man she had just stolen from. What would she have said? "Oh please don't cut my arm off; I was just thinking of that poor child over there." No, these men didn't care about anyone minus their selves and their own families.

"I'm sure you know what we do to thieves!" The man said, grabbing a sword from the back of his cart. Senna drew as far back as her captive would allow.

"Sir, I wouldn't touch her arm if I were you" A young man said, coming up to the two and sliding the hood of his cloak back. Senna looked at the man…it was that young man who lived in her hovel. She began to breathe heavily.

"Why not?" The cart vender asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, well she has a rare skin disease that the doctors have never seen. You see I'm her cousin, our mothers are sisters, and her disease has caused her close family much distress, not to mention money. They barely have enough money to feed her younger siblings, the three of them. And well, I wouldn't touch her arm if I was you. They say it could be extremely contagious" He said matter-of-factly, and smiling in the nicest way. To any stranger he seemed like that nicest young man just trying to save an innocent merchant from hurting himself. The vender quickly let go of her hand and stared in bewilderment.

Even though Senna was caught off guard she still found her situation quite funny and well she couldn't give up a chance to make fun of the cart venders she had hated her whole life. She held out her hand with the pita in it to the vender.

"I'm sorry sir, would you like this back?"

"No, no" The vender said, backing away from her and waving his hands. Both young adults smiled and the man put his arm around Senna and the two walked off. Senna saw the little boy, who had witnessed the whole scene with his wide eyes, and she jerked her head in the direction she was going and the boy followed.

Once the two were out of sight of most of the people of the market, the boy came over to them.

"Here you go" Senna crouched down and handed the boy the pita. The boy's eyebrows furrowed and he didn't take the bread.

"She doesn't really have a skin disease. I was just kidding" The boy said crouching down to Senna's level as well and smiling at the boy. So the boy took it, smiling and walked away, eating the bread.

Both Senna and the man got up. Senna sighed and turned to the man; he was smiling at her.

"Well, I caught you this time" He laughed.

"So it seems"

"How'd you make it out of my place so fast last night?"

"What?" Senna was so taken back by this question. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"My home; you climbed the stairs too fast for some rich girl…who are you really?" He said, narrowing his eyes.

"You probably don't want to know" Senna said, looking at the ground.

"What? Are you a murderer? Because I've known murderers before, that's not new to me" He said, laughing. Senna did _not _laugh and the man realized. His face turned serious.

"How about a name? That can't imply anything too bad, right?"

Senna looked back up at the man, her eyebrows furrowed. She saw his tanned skin, the dark cloak, scars on his hands, and that scar on the side of his cheek. She saw his messy black hair and big brown eyes. She saw his jaw muscle clench once then relax.

She knew she would have to tell this man her name and with half of her heart she wanted to, she really did. She wanted to tell him her name was Senna and find out he was Kamal and live happily ever after. But half of her didn't want to tell him anything. Half just wanted to run away, assuming the man wasn't him. What were the chances? Why would Allah be so good to her _now?_ Now after all the cruelty she had been through, all of the loss she had felt. The odds weren't at all in her favor. But no! She had promised herself that morning she still believed he was out there and she would find him. She would find him. She sighed, stood up straight, took a deep breathe in and began.

"My name is Senna"

The man's eyes narrowed. He didn't seem to recognize the name.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" He asked leaning in closer to her, his eyebrows now tightly knitted together.


End file.
